This is what it means to live?
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: Modern AU. What would the life of Shirayuki and Zen, along with all their friends, be like in our time? Follow along with the gang as they navigate their way through modern day college.
1. Give it a whirl!

My name is Shirayuki, but everyone calls me Yuki, though I prefer they would just stick to my original name.

I'm the kind of girl that gets all of the attention, but not for the right reasons. My hair, you see, is red, I don't mean the normal red, but red apple red. People say it's rare, and I know that, but would it really hurt them not to stare so much?

Especially this one guy, Raj. He thinks he rules the school, and I guess in a way, he does. Seeing as how he's the student body president, he's basically our prince. But every time I pass him in the halls, he stops what he's doing and just watches me. It really creeps me out. I mean, who does that? But today he went way to far.

 **Flashback** *

 _I can't believe Chief made us take that test. It really caught me off guard. Well, at least I had already read the next chapter in the Pre-med book. It's really weird that she told us to call her chief. But, I mean, she is the chief of surgery at the hospital so..._

"Yuki! Yo, Yuki!"

 _Raj. I hate that guy. He gives me the creeps._

"Raj, I've told you before that my name is Shirayuki. And I prefer if you call me by my name."

 _He stalks over, and his face makes me anxious. He looks like he's a predator sneaking up on prey. His smirk grows as he comes closer and closer, in return I back up farther and farther. But he follows me, coming closer until he's only an inch away from me, and I am pinned against the wall._

"Someone as beautiful as you will only be done justice by being with someone like me. Your ruby hair, my dark brown, it's the perfect contrast, don't you think?"

 _His voice sounds smug, I hate him so much. HOW DARE HE!_

"I don't think, Raj. Now let me go." I say. _And how proud I am of my strong voice._

 _But instead, he leans closer. Putting each hand on the wall behind my head, trapping me. Or at least that's what he thinks._

"Raj, this is your last warning. Let me go, right now."

 _He leans closer, now I can feel his hot breath on my face. That's it!_

 _I raise my hand, allowing it to fall on his face, smacking him as hard as I can. He stumbles back, just enough for me to escape. And now, I'm running, running harder than I ever have before. I'm so scared, but I will never let him know that. Instead, I run faster and faster. Not caring that I'm on college grounds. Soon, I'll be free of his sick ideas, if I only run, run until he can't find me. I look back, to see Raj is nowhere in sight, only to collide with something, causing me to fall back. I look up to see it's a student. And he too had fallen back. I hear Raj's voice, as he calls my name, he's coming for me._

"I'm so sorry, I hope you're not hurt. But I have to go, he's coming." I say, as quickly as I can.

 _All I get in return is a grunt, and a pained groan. I don't have time to stay and see if he's okay. So, I turn and run. Run and run, until_ _I'm in the forest that surrounds the college. There is one tree, it's on a hill. It's a cherry tree, and at this time of year, it's blooming. So, that's where I go. The flowers appear as if they are glowing in the sunlight. I place my hand on the trunk of the tree and take three stabilizing breaths._

 **End of Flashback** *

I'm so angry. He violated my own rights.

I walk to the edge of the hill, I see the city spread out before me. How beautiful it is. But still, my heart races. I can still feel his breath on my skin, I can still feel his eyes watching me. I hope that student is okay. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just so—I'm so...so... I don't even know how to describe it. I can't express my feelings with words. So I guess, I'll express it the only other way I know. Dance.

 **Student's POV**

 _Room 135? Does this room even exist? I've been looking for this room for what will be 30 minutes. Maybe it's behind me? Hiding in plain sight? Where in the world is it?!?_

"Zen?!?Zen Wistaria!?"

 _Oh great. I've been recognized. But how? I'm so far from home. I turn around to see who called to me. Only to be crashed into. I fall back and hit my head. Ow! Wow, that really hurt._

"I'm so sorry, I hope you're not hurt. But I have to go, he's coming."

 _A girl's voice. A girl pushed me that hard? Her foot steps now echo as she runs away. What is she running from?_

"Yuki! Yuki! Hey! I demand you come back here this instant!"

 _I sit up now. Only to see a guy running in the direction the girl headed, is that who she was running from?_

"Hey!" I yell

 _The dark haired guy turns around, his glare is life threatening._

Are you chasing her? Dude, hate to break it to you, but when a girl runs, that normally means you don't follow."

"Well, it's none of your business, now is it?" He says, with a spoiled tone.

 _I already hate him._

"Well, you see, the thing is, when a girl is running from you looking scared half to death, it does become my business. What exactly did you do to her?"

 _He just glares at me. So, I glare back. He mumbles something._

"I'm sorry" I tap my ear "I didn't quite hear you. Say it again?"

 _I see a drop of sweat run down his face._

"I wonder what the teachers would think about being informed of sexual assault occurring right here in the hall. What do you think?" I say

 _He starts to fidget._

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But, if this person was to leave the girl alone, I might let his stupid choice slide. Just this once. What do you say?"

 _He narrows his eyes._

"How dare you—" He started

"Let's see... how will I start? First of all, what's you're name? Because that needs to be expressed when I report you—"

"FINE! I'll leave her alone!"

 _I smirk, this guy is pretty stuck up._

"Oh, good. A pleasure doing business with you."

 _I smile at the jerk and turn on my heals. I'm going to find that girl and make sure she's okay._

 **Shirayuki's POV**

 _The wind. It whistles with the most beautiful story. The leaves rustle, as they dance to the wind's song. And the birds. It's as if they feel my pain and anger as they tweet to the perfect tempo. This is the perfect song._

I drop my books, and take off my shoes. And before I know it, I'm off. Twirling and arabesqueing. I close my eyes as I tell my story through the movement of my body. And before I know it, I'm singing and dancing to the sweet song of nature.

 **Student's POV**

 _Where is she? I really hope she's alright._

"Life's never the same,

You've just got to play the game, take the blame

Be who you are

Never stray far,

Never leave the truth..."

 _I've never heard that song before. And that voice... it's beautiful. Where is it coming from?_

I walk up to a near by tree and look around it. There on the hill, was a girl with long red hair. I've never seen hair like that before. It flows like a Red Sea as she gracefully dances across the grass.

 _Is she the one who was singing? Is this the girl that ran?_

As she stops dancing, she looks to the distance. She hums the melody of the song in a tone that continues to get quieter. She's wearing a white sun dress, one that flows in the wind. Her hair and that dress together... it's like the perfect scene out of the perfect movie.

"You know, you're a really good dancer." I say

She jumps and quickly turns around to face me. She looks as if she just saw a ghost.

"A good singer too." I try to lighten the mood, I mean, she's just staring at me.

She smiles, it's like magic.

"Thank you. It helps center me. Ya know?"

I smile and nod. Suddenly, her expression changes from a thoughtful and distant look, to one of regret.

"You're the one I ran into, right? I'm really sorry. I just... You see, I was..." she looks away "never mind, I just want you to know I'm sorry."

 _She turns to look at me and for the first time, I see her eyes. They're like pools of green. Wow!_

"Did you hear me?" She asks

"Huh?"

"I said that your bleeding, from your head. You must of hit it when you fell."

 _I reach my hand to my head only to feel a liquid, and sure enough, when I bring my hand back down, it's covered in dark red blood._

"Let me help you."

 _She rushes to her bag that's leaning against the trunk of the tree on a near by hill. She comes back, and with her she carries a bandage and some ointment. Her face scrunches as she focuses on the task before her. Her touch is so gentle. And when she finishes, she looks a little confused._

"You know, I don't think I recognize you. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm new. Yeah, my name is—"

"ZEN! ZEN WHERE ARE YOU?"

 _Oh great. They found me. Mitsuhide always manages to find me. And as he rushes over, I can tell, he's not happy._

"Hey Mitsuh—"

"Don't hey me! What were you thinking? Sneaking off?"

 _It's now he realizes that there is, indeed, another person, watching him with wide eyes. So, he's much kinder when he says:_

" Zen, come on. We need to go."

 _Why now? Of all times? But, I don't argue, I obey. I get up and look at the girl._

"Well, I know you've probably already picked this up, but my name is Zen."

 _She smiles an unsure smile._

"I'm Shirayuki."

 _I smile and turn to follow Keke and Mitsuhide._

 _Shirayuki. Shirayuki, it suits her so well. I have a feeling we'll cross paths again, and I hope I'm right._


	2. A Dream Come True!

**Hey Everyone! Just writing this to tell you that the relationships between some of the characters will be different than what we know. So just be ready for that! Enjoy the story!**

 **Shirayuki's POV**

 _Zen. That name sounds familiar. I don't know where I've heard it before but, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere. And why is he so kind? He's the only person who has ever treated me as a person and not an exhibit since I moved here..._

"Well, I really should get back to the campus."

 _I pull my hair into a braid and stand up. Now, where are my shoes?_

 _I graze the grass, looking for my pink flats. There they are! I grab the shoes and slip them on, and finally, toss my bag over my shoulder. As I walk back to the college, I hum the tune of my song._

 **Zen's POV**

"I have a king suite on the top floor. It over looks the entire campus and some of the city. It's far from any bothersome dorms, although, it is rather far from his classes."

 _Right now, I'm standing behind Mitsuhide, who is speaking with the dorm assigner about my living conditions. Apparently, I just cannot be a normal student and live with a roommate, after all, I'm Zen Wistaria, music legend. It's not fair, I can't be a normal 19 year old just because I'm a famous singer. But, it is what it is. I take a deep breath and let it out._

"Zen, I know it's bothersome that your career brought you here but, it's just part of being an over night sensation." Keke says.

 _Over night sensation. That's what I am. About a year ago, I posted a video on YouTube of me singing with my guitar, and by the morning, it had over 60K likes and 100K views. I love to sing, to play music, and to make people feel what I do. But, lately, I can't seem to remember why I started singing. Why I started writing songs. Or why I ever picked up a guitar._

"Okay. I've got your room key. Come on Zen." Mitsuhide says.

 _I follow him, and as I pass the desk, I smile at the attendant and nod my head in an apology. Sometimes, Mitsuhide can be a bit over bearing._

We walk down a hallway and to an elevator. It goes up to floor 4, the top floor. Soon, the elevator dings and opens to let us out. Mitsuhide then take the lead again, weaving through the hallways. We come to a dead end, where there are two doors that are relatively close to each other.

 _As we pass the first door, I hear music blaring from behind. That person must be really mad at the world. I wonder who lives—_

"Zen! Can you hear me?"

 _I turn to see that Mitsuhide is right in my face, his eyes wide with concern._

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Lead the way."

 _We walk into the dorm. And may I say it's HUGE! I've stayed in nice hotels, but none of them had anything on this room. It has its own kitchen, a living room, a bathroom with a hot tub, and a bedroom with a king size bed. And every room has the latest technology and decor to go with it all._

"Wow!"

 _I hadn't realized that my mouth was hanging open until Kiki said something._

"Zen, if you're aiming to catch flies in that crater of yours, than keep doing what you're doing."

 _I quickly shut my mouth and give her my best glare. She returns the gesture with a laugh. A LAUGH!_

"Zen, we're going to go get your bags, alright? Now do not leave this room. Got it?" Mitsuhide sticks his finger in face, daring me to leave.

 _I nod and they leave. The music from the next room over can be heard from here. I mean, it won't hurt to just introduce myself, right? Right._

I'm in the hallway before I can talk myself out of it, I sprint to the door and knock. The music doesn't stop, but I hear some shuffling, and a muffled Yelp. And soon, I hear quick footsteps advancing towards the door, a very quiet laugh that continues to get louder and louder, and through the door, I hear voices.

"OBI!" *Laughing* "OBI! Put me down!"

"Nope!"

 _The door open then, to reveal a guy with dark hair and catlike eyes who is carrying a girl with bright red hair on his back. Both of them have the biggest smiles on their faces. The girl is mid laugh when she looks at me and stops. I've already recognized her as Shirayuki. But, who's_ _this guy?_

"Zen! Hi!" She tightens her hold on cat guy. "What's up?"

 _I shake my head, trying to clear it and hoping to not spew out the question I was thinking just now._

"Oh, I heard some music and I just wanted to see what was up."

 _The cat guy opened his mouth to speak._

"Oh yeah. That was a new song that Shirayuki wro—"

Shirayuki slaps her hand over his mouth and laughs a nervous laugh.

"What Obi means is that it's a new song that I wanted to show him. One that, Uh... a new artist wrote. Anyway, how does your head feel?"

"Oh, much better, thanks to your awesome nurse skills!"

Well, she is learning to be a surgeon so..." Cat guy says, what was his name, Obi?

 _I can't stand it anymore. I have to ask._

"Obi? I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

 _Smooth Zen, real smooth._

"Oh! I'm sorry." Her emerald eyes widen with realization.

"Obi, this is Zen, I met him earlier today. And Zen, this is my best friend Obi. We grew up in the same foster home, he's practically my brother."

 _Brother? Phew. I stick my hand out, waiting for him to take it. And after he shifts Shirayuki a bit, he shakes my hand._

"Nice to meet you Zen." Although, he doesn't look very pleased at meeting me.

"Anywho, Zen, we were just about to head out for orientation. Want to come with us?"

 _Shirayuki's eyes shine. I really want to go but..._

Orientation? But it's the middle of the semester."

"Oh, well, we just got back from break today and some other classes opened up, so it's not really orientation, more like a race to join." She laughs that sweet laugh of hers.

 _I want to go, really, I do. But I have to go back to my dorm. Why do I have to have body guards?!?_

"Sorry, I've gotta wait for Mitsuhide and Kiki."

 _Her face falls just a bit, and Obi's eyes lighten up. Odd._

"That's a shame. I'll see you around, though, right?" She asks, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, definitely!" I say with my best fake enthusiasm.

 _She smiles at that._

"Great! Bye Zen! Come on Obi, we've gotta go or we'll be late!"

 _Obi smirks, and tightens his hold on Shirayuki._

"Hang on!" He says

 _He takes off running down the hall. I can hear Shirayuki's shrieks and laughs getting quieter and quieter as they get smaller and smaller. Man! Sometimes I hate being famous!_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**_

 ** _-Red_**


End file.
